


Trip To IKEA

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Fight Like A Krogan, Run Like A Leopard [20]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Challenge Response, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, IKEA, Post-Mass Effect 3, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Lianne wasn’t sure how a trip to IKEA to ‘buy a new closet’ had evolved into a full-on shopping trip with most of the Normandy’s former crew tagging along, but somehow it had.





	Trip To IKEA

Lianne wasn’t sure how a trip to IKEA to ‘buy a new closet’ had evolved into a full-on shopping trip with most of the Normandy’s former crew tagging along, but somehow it had. Kaidan glanced at the provided map, frowning.  
“In my cycle, furniture stores weren’t so easy to get lost in.” Javik grumbled quietly. His comment was ignored by the rest of the group.  
“Okay, if I’m reading this right, we need to turn left, then right and the flat-packed closet should be straight ahead.” Kaidan guessed, taking Lianne’s hand and leading her down an aisle, leaving the others far behind.  
“We shouldn’t get separated from the others.” Lianne said, only half-joking. Kaidan stopped once the others were out of sight.  
“Lianne, we don’t need a new closet. Why are we really here?” He asked, turning to face her. Lianne bit her lip. Her original plan had been to tell him on the way over, but then everyone else had insisted on coming and… it just hadn’t seen like the right moment. Truth be told, the idea of it terrified her, to the point where she’d rather fight a Reaper armed only with a plastic knife than this.  
“Kaidan… I’m pregnant.”

For what felt like an eternity, Kaidan stood there with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face, which did absolutely nothing to assuage Lianne’s fears.   
“Kaidan?” She said, a small part of her convinced that he would leave her for this. She had no idea how to be a mother and she needed him, Goddamn it.   
“Kaidan?” She repeated, reaching out to shake him.   
“You’re what?” He asked, snapping out of his stupor.  
“I’m pregnant. I know-”  
He pulled her into a hug, killing the rest of the sentence before it could leave her throat.   
“I’m going to be a father?” He checked, a dorky grin spreading across his face.  
“That… generally comes with your wife being pregnant.” She confirmed.  
“This… this great! We’ll need a crib, a…”  
As Kaidan began to plan their child’s bedroom, Lianne quietly took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.  
“…hey, you okay?” He asked, meeting her eyes.  
“Are we -am I- really cut out to be parents? I mean, it’s not like I’ve had the best experience with them.” She fretted. Kaidan leant forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
“We’ll be fine Lianne. You managed to parent a 500 pound krogan, how hard can a couple of kids be?”   
“A ‘couple’, Major Alenko?” Lianne chuckled.  
“Hey, let me dream.” He replied, before leading her away in search of a crib and everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine challenged me to write something to do with getting lost in IKEA. I'm sorry.


End file.
